An example robot may have a plurality of members composing the robot's legs and arms. Motion of these members may be controlled by hydraulic actuators such as hydraulic cylinders and motors. Hydraulic valves control hydraulic fluid flow to and from the actuator. A controller of the robot may thus cause members of the robot to move by controlling these hydraulic valves.